Back In My Day
by Philisnotonfirebecause
Summary: After an evil villain throws some mysterious gas at Steve during one of the Avengers fights, Steve turns back into the person he was before the super-serum. Bucky is also one of the Avengers now, after Tony had managed to get all the Hydra crap out of his head. Bucky finds pre-serum!Steve adorable and they remember and re-enact some of the socially unacceptable things they used to
1. Chapter One

The team was ecstatic. They'd just gotten back from their latest battle. Bucky wasn't really sure who it was against, he didn't bother learning details like that, he just followed the directions the other Avengers gave him and kicked ass. During the fight, the main bad guy (Bucky had zero clue who he was) had surrounded Steve with some gas. It didn't seem to affect him at all, there was no pain and he still looked as strong as ever, which left the team wondering why the guy had bothered to do it at all. Not that anyone said that aloud, but they were all silently wondering about it. Steve had left the room under the pretence of 'cleaning up' but everyone knew it was so he could avoid their questions about the gas.

Bucky joined in the post-fight banter. He thoroughly enjoyed being an Avenger; especially when he got to work with Steve, which always reminded him of the old days when Captain America had just been 'created' and he still had both arms and short hair. Sure, the metal arm was useful in a fight but Bucky would always miss the feeling in that arm. After all, it was purely mechanical; he could feel a slight pressure in his shoulders telling him when to tighten his grip, let go or punch somebody. But he couldn't feel the texture of Steve's hair when he ran his hand through it or how warm and soft his skin was when they were cuddling on the sofa during movie night.

He was sat in the common room, surrounded by all of the Avenger s except Steve. They were all laughing, some drinking (mainly Tony) and just partying in general. He was mid-laugh when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw Steve's name on the screen and opened the text Steve had sent.

 ** _Come here. DO NOT bring anyone with you._**

That was a little strange. It wasn't uncommon for Steve and Bucky to 'celebrate' a win, if you know what I mean, but Steve was normally much more flirty when he wanted Bucky. This was different, and Bucky didn't know what to expect. Mumbling a quick 'back in a sec' to Natasha, Bucky left the room as quick as he could and headed for Steve's bedroom; his once excited mind now just running through all the terrible scenarios that Steve could be in right now.

When he was outside Steve's room, he knocked gently on the door. "Steve? Stevie, are you there?" His voice was soft and gentle, hiding all the signs that he was internally freaking out right now. There was silence. Bucky's mind went into over drive but he didn't knock again, he stood their panicking before he heard someone speak.

"C-Come in, Buck" It was Steve, but he sounded scared and weak and nervous. Slowly, cautiously, Bucky opened the door. He looked around Steve's room but couldn't see him. It was then that he noticed the bathroom door slightly open and the light on. Without a second's though, he walked straight over to the bathroom and opened the door, his eyes instantly finding Steve in the artificial light.

The sight wasn't what he expected.

Steve was sat in the edge of the bath, looking up at Bucky with those wide blue eyes that normally made Bucky feel so loved and happy; now they just made him scared and worried as all he could see on Steve's face was fear. Bucky stood there, completely frozen.

"B – Bucky? Bucky say so-something-g" Steve pleaded, the fear on his face growing as he looked up at Bucky. Bucky was still processing what he was seeing. Steve looked like… Steve? But not the Steve he was used to seeing, no, it was the Steve he hasn't seen in a long, long time. He was tiny. His arms and legs were thin as twigs and he face was smaller and thinner. He looked as though he was would break if there was a gust of wind, he'd just snap right in two. His jaw line was no longer sharp and rigid but smooth and soft. Everything about the way he looked now radiated 'weak' instead of 'America's national treasure'.

It was as if Steve had never received the super-solider serum at all.

"What – What happened?" Was all Bucky could think to say. He stood there, staring wide eyed at the now tiny Steve.

"I – I don't know. One minute everything was normal, then I passed out and woke up like this" Steve sniffed at the end of his sentence, clearly on the verge of tears. Having known Steve since he was 11, Bucky noticed this immediately and moved to sit next to Steve, putting his arms around the smaller man's middle.

"The gas" Bucky mumbled, more talking to himself than to Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, turned so he could look into Bucky's face, only a few inches from his own.

"That gas. The stuff the guy surrounded you with during the fight. It must have caused this! You didn't react to it in any way yet the guy still seemed please you'd breathed it in. That was for a reason. He knew this was going to happen!" Even though he was finally beginning to understand what was happening, Bucky was getting angrier and angrier. That guy did this on purpose to his Stevie. Bucky was going to have to make him pay for that.

Steve looked a little surprised for a moment before finally understanding and nodding.

"We need to tell the rest of the team Stevie…" Bucky let his voice trail off, knowing Steve wouldn't like the idea of telling everyone. "You won't exactly be able to hide this forever."

Steve gave a nervous laugh, trying to put off agreeing with Bucky. He knew he had to tell the team. He was zero use to them while he was like this, he couldn't throw a punch to save his life and running down the stairs would send him into an asthma attack. He couldn't be Captain America while he was still the original Steve Rogers. He hated the idea that he was useless, that he couldn't do anything; just as he had hated it when the Second World War had first started, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He had to make the rest out of the situation.

"I guess your right…"

The team were surprised to say the least. They were used to seeing all kinds of unusual shit but this was taking it to a new level. And deep down, every single one of them couldn't help but think that Steve looked adorable like this. Not that they would ever tell him that. It wasn't that they were scared of Steve – quite the opposite – but they all knew he had hated it when he looked like this and decided to ignore the way he looked for now. There main problem now was – what are the Avengers going to do without Captain America? He was the boss, the man in charge of their little team since Steve, Sam and Nat had taken down SHIELD. But now he wouldn't be out there with them in the fights, instead he'd be stuck in the complex with nothing to do but worry about his team getting home safely and getting the job done.

They all had no idea when this was going to wear off – if ever! So they decided the best thing to do would be to keep Steve in the compound and away from danger. He wasn't allowed out of the compound at all. If he went out then there was a chance that one of their enemies would find out about the situation and use it as a way to get rid of Captain America once and for all, or Steve would get himself in a fight for protecting someone and ended up beaten to a pulp. Obviously, Steve hated it.

One day, about 3 weeks before Steve turned into his dweeby old self, Bucky decided to try and cheer Steve up. He'd known him all their lives, he knew this was killing his best friend and wanted to help. He went towards Steve's room and, upon finding the door wide open, went inside. He found Steve sat on his bed, grumpily doodling something in the notebook Bucky had bought him for Christmas.

"Hey Stevie" Bucky smiled as he greeted him but Steve didn't look up; he simply mumbled a hello back.

"C'mon Stevie, this isn't so bad! Think of all the fun we had before you were given the serum!" Bucky moved to sit down next to Steve, putting his metal hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Bucky I can't do ANYTHING like I'm like this! All I can do is sit and watch you guys save the world!" Steve had been very quiet up until this point so when he suddenly shouted his argument Bucky nearly fell of the bed with surprise.

"Steve. When we were young we managed to do all sorts and look at how much fun we had! I'd love to go back to when we were kids and live like that again." Bucky was beginning to get desperate now, wanting Steve to see himself in the way Bucky saw him, the way America saw him.

"Well this is the closest you're gonna get to that! The whole world has changed! It's been 70 years Buck, the world has changed so much! We've changed so much! I'm Captain America, saving the world with the Avengers and you've got a metal arm now! We aren't those two kids from Brooklyn anymore!" You could almost hear Bucky's heart breaking into tiny pieces as Steve spoke.

"I get that, trust me, I know things have changed, but for tonight why don't we just pretend nothing has changed?" Bucky got less and less confident the more he spoke. Normally he would be confident and outgoing around his Stevie but, with the way Steve was acting now, he was quite the opposite.

"W – What do you mean, Buck?" Steve's attention was all of a sudden on Bucky instead of himself. He was looking at Bucky in such a questioning way you might have thought Bucky had asked him what the meaning of existence was. Bucky gave a laugh.

"We could just pretend that we're still those late teens from Brooklyn and do all the stuff we used to do?" The more Bucky spoke the more confident he was growing. He could see in Steve's face he still didn't quite understand what he was saying, but Bucky knew that the minute Steve did catch on there would be no stopping him.

"Like what, Buck?" His face was still confused, his eyes glued on Bucky, absentmindedly wringing his hands together. This time, Bucky was determined to be as direct as possible.

"Each other." He had the widest grin on his face as he spoke, his eyes going a little darker but not leaving Steve's for a second. Realization spread across Steve's face, and he began to flush bright red. God, Bucky had forgotten that pre-serum-Steve had been a full body blusher. They both sat there staring at each other for a few moments before Steve nodded quickly and pressed his lips to Bucky's.

 _I haven't been kissed in a really long time… God his lips are so soft, so small, my Stevie_

Bucky couldn't stop his mind from wandering as his mouth moved with Steve's. His brain was filling with all the memories that he and Steve made before the war, and occasionally during the war. Bucky had made a life for himself and tried to forget about his 'Winter Soldier' identity but then been found by Steve, which he wouldn't have minded but when your first love, your teenage sweetheart shows up just when you're making a life for yourself you can't help but think you're going to live happily ever after together and then the opposite seems to happen? It kind of hurts. Steve had treated Bucky well, like they were best friends but they had been so much more than that and Bucky couldn't help but miss it. But that was all in the past.

Steve is here. Now. And he's kissing him. Now.

Bucky hums into Steve's mouth as the smaller man grabs fistfuls of his shirt and pulls him closer, almost falling on top of him. He grabs at Steve's hips, digging his nails in the skin just under his t-shirt. Bucky can feel Steve falling to pieces under him, melting into Bucky's touch. He moves his mouth down to press soft yet hard kisses to Steve's jaw and neck, earning little gasps and moans from the latter.

"Buck – Bucky, oh God! That feels good!" Steve's small body is shaking underneath him, too worked up to think straight. Bucky hums more in response, making the small man moan louder.

Moving down Steve's neck, Bucky began to slowly unbutton the smaller man's shirt. Pausing for a moment to soak Steve's tiny frame, he tugged the shirt down from his shoulders and onto the floor. So many more memories were flooding into his brain. The first time he and Steve has kissed, under that tree in the park while it was raining. The first time Steve had been brave enough to take his shirt off in front of Bucky after spending all his life being so self-conscious about the way he looked. Then there was the day that they lost their virginities to one another.

Bucky was beginning to move lower, but as he reached Steve's naval, he felt the smaller man begin to pull at his tee in a feeble attempt to rip it off him. Glancing up at Steve, a loving yet mischievous smile on his face, he reaches up and pulls his t-shirt over his head and throwing it down onto the floor to join Steve's. Nails digging into Steve's soft skin, Bucky leans back up his body and pulls Steve back into a hungry kiss. Both so desperate, so needy at this moment they don't care about the mess they're getting into. Tongues and teeth clashing like neither had ever kissed before, saliva coating their chins.

The kiss lasts a few minutes until Bucky realizes he needs to come back up for air. Throwing Steve that mischievous smile again, he dives back down to his stomach, pressing little kisses all the way. Instead of moaning loudly like before, Steve only makes small gasps, his fingers running through Bucky's long hair. For a second Bucky remembers the way Steve used to grab his hair during the war, after he'd been given the serum. Steve would pull on his short hair as if his life depended on it, in an attempt to stay quiet and not wake the other soldiers. The thought of nearly getting caught would always turn the both of them on, and is doing so to Bucky as he simply remembers the feeling.

Bucky moves lower still to kiss at the area of skin just above the waistband of Steve's sweats, his chin accidentally brushing against Steve's cock as he goes, earning small yelps from the smaller man. Steve tightens his grip on Bucky's hair; not enough to hurt him, Steve doesn't have to muscles to do that anymore, but still enough for Bucky to fucking LOVE it!

"What do you want me to do, doll?" Bucky can't help but ask; he's a textbook people pleaser. He wants Steve to enjoy this as much as possible; a small part of his brain thinks that if Steve loves this and remembers the way things used to be, then things will be that way again, that Bucky will have his Stevie back and nothing will matter.

"Buck – Bucky" Steve can't think straight; it's been forever since he's done anything like this with anyone.

"Use your words, baby" Bucky coos, loving the effect that he's having on Steve.

"Y-your mouth – I want – Fuck, Bucky" Steve leans back and presses his head to the pillow, suppressing a moan. He wants this, he wants Bucky so bad, he doesn't know why they haven't done this in ages but he knows this won't be the last time they do.

"Sure, gorgeous" Bucky teases pressing his hand onto Steve's crotch. Steve's breathe hitches in this throat as one of his hand slide from Bucky's head and cling to the bed sheets. Bucky can't help but be thankful Steve doesn't have any of his super strength right now; he'd rip the bed sheet in two.

Bucky continues to mouth at Steve's skin as his metal hand keeps applying pressure to Steve's crotch. A small part of Bucky is worried that he'll hurt Steve with the metal arm but he's had pretty good control over it recently, but the thought still lingers at the back of his mind.

After a few minutes of Steve whining and begging for Bucky to suck his cock, Bucky finally obliges. His metal hand pulls Steve's sweats down to the middle of his thighs and his dick springs up, free of its confines. He's delighted to see that Steve didn't put any boxers on earlier.

"No underwear, eh? It's like you knew this was gonna happen." Bucky can't help but tease him, he's just so adorable lying there, barely able to function.

"Didn't – have any – my size – oh Bucky please" Steve's being so good, Bucky can't deny him what he want any longer.

He takes Steve's dick in hand and places the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over Steve's slit. Steve's hips jerk upwards, forcing him further into Bucky's mouth, making himself gasp. Bucky loves all the little noises he manages to get out of Steve, and he is determined to get as many of them as he can.

Pushing himself further onto Steve, he feels the tip push against the back of his throat, making him gag a little bit, but nothing he doesn't enjoy. Steve moans again, pulling slightly on Bucky's hair. Bucky pushes himself further, until his face is pressed up against Steve's warm skin. He's struggling to breathe but loves it. He hums a moan with Steve pushed slightly down his throat, making to smaller man moan out too.

Bucky bobs his head a few times, each time making Steve gasp or moan his name. Another memory pops into his head as he continues to suck him. Before the serum, Steve never really managed to last that long, only a few minutes max. After he was given the serum he lasted much longer, they could go all night given the chance, and Bucky loved that, but he still missed his little Stevie sometimes.

"Clo – Close" Steve managed to mumble through to mist of all the moans and gasps echoing around the room. Almost instantly Bucky pulled off him and pushed the rest of Steve's sweats down his legs to join their shirts on the floor, leaving Steve lying naked on the bed.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Bucky can't help but take a moment to admire Steve's small frame but he's quickly brought back down to earth by his aching cock in his jeans. Taking his own trousers off and pulling his boxers down, he reaches up over Steve to rummage in the top drawer of the bedside table. If Bucky knows Steve then he knows there will be a bottle of lube and condom in there somewhere.

Finally finding both the items, he quickly rolls the rubber onto his dick and squirts some lube onto both hands. His left hand, the metal one, goes to rubbing his own cock, lubing himself up whilst his other hand softly circles Steve's hole.

"Oh god Bucky, Bucky Please" Steve's whole body was shaking with anticipation as Bucky just kept rubbing his finger around and around his hole with barely enough pressure instead of just fucking him senseless.

After a few moments of continuing to just stroke Steve, just long enough to make Steve think he wasn't going to get what he wants yet, Bucky pushed his finger into him, making Steve scream out. He was only knuckle deep so decided to go further after Steve had finally stopped squirming underneath him. Once his entire middle thing was as deep inside Steve as he could get, he paused for a moment to let Steve adjust.

Steve's breathing evened out and Bucky began to move his hand forwards and backwards, earning small gasps and deep moans from Steve.

"Buck – Buck I'm ready get on with it!" Steve really is desperate. He knows he won't last very long and he really needs Bucky to fuck him and at this rate that will never happen before he comes. "Buck please"

Pulling his hand out, Bucky checks that he's got enough lube on his cock so he doesn't hurt Steve; that's the last thing he wants. He does, so he lines himself up, lifting one of Steve's legs up over his shoulder.

"Ready sweetie?" Bucky winks at Steve as he nods urgently, silently begging for Bucky to just get on with it.

Steve almost screams as Bucky pushes inside him, quick at first but moving slower once he's inside. Steve hisses, gripping the bed sheets as tight as he can. Once Bucky's all the way in, he stops, whilst Steve's hole spasms around him, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Goddamn it Bucky! Move!" Steve yells at him, completely fed up of waiting.

"If you say so…" Bucky grins that mischievous grin again and winks at Steve, making Steve instantly regret what he said. Very slowly Bucky pulls out until his tip is only just inside Steve, then pausing there for a moment, pushes himself back in as hard as he can, making Steve scream at the top of his lungs. He does it again, slowly pulling out, pausing and pushing back in as hard and fast as he can. Steve's mind as gone completely blank, all he can think about is Bucky inside, the mix of pain ad pleasure and then suddenly Bucky hits his prostate. Steve screams a sort of tangled scream as tears start to form in his eyes.

Bucky notices Steve's reaction and aims for that stop every time, and being successful every time. Steve can't move, he can't think, all he can do is lie there and take it and he's loving every single second, wishing this would last forever but knowing it will all be over in a few short minutes.

"You getting close for me baby?" Bucky has to ask, there is no way Steve would be able to tell him in this state. All Steve does is nod as he continues to scream. Bucky can't help but feel sorry for the other avengers, they have to be able to hear them right now. Every time Bucky pushes into Steve he grunts, he's enjoying this much more than he thought, much more than he remembers ever doing with Steve before.

Reaching between them, he takes Steve's cock in his hand and begins to pump, earning more strangled scream from the smaller man. He knows Steve won't last much longer like this, and at this rate, neither will he.

"Come for me, doll" Bucky coos, as he thrusts particularly hard into Steve again. And Steve does. His whole body goes rigid as Bucky continues to press into him and pump his cock. There are no screams, Steve's small form is completely silent as white liquid squirts out the end of his cock and lands on his chest. His hole is spasmming more and more and finally he send Bucky over the edge too. He's leaning down over Steve, pulling him into a rough kiss as he comes inside him, his thrusts getting sloppy.

Slowly, they both come down from their high, Bucky rolling over to lie on the bed next to Steve. Both of them have come on their chests and its slowly leaking out of Steve but neither of them care at the moment; they're still in bliss.

"I'd forgotten how good you were at that" Steve giggles as he begins to come back down to earth. He rolls onto his side so he can look at Bucky, they're both tired but extremely happy. "That won't be the last time you do that to me"

Bucky can't help but grin, that small plan in the back on his head might actually have worked! Steve wants him! But he's not going to push that right now. Instead he just leans forward and pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

"Whatever you want, baby doll"


	2. Chapter Two

That night Bucky slept in Steve's bed with them, but Steve was already up and showered by the time Bucky woke. Feeling a little disheartened by the fact he hadn't woke up with Steve's tiny form wrapped in his arms, he got up and walked back to his own room as quick as possible so no one would notice. This had clearly been a one-time thing, even though Steve said otherwise last night, and he didn't need the rest of the Avengers finding out about it.

Showering as quick as he can and getting dressed, he continued about his normal day, but slightly avoiding everyone. His heart had been fractured, it was still there, not broken but very fragile, and he didn't particularly want to be bothered by anyone today. He wasn't up for pretending to be happy and he really didn't want to explain. He'd just avoid everyone for a bit, they wouldn't judge, they expect the ex-assassin to get a bit distant at times. No one would even care.

It had been over a week since the 'incident' as Steve had began to call it in his mind and he hadn't seen Bucky once. They used to be best friends and boyfriends during the war and now it seemed they were nothing. It was breaking his heart to not see Bucky, he'd been dying to start a relationship with him ever since they rescued him from Hydra but he hadn't want to push Bucky too far in fear of hurting him or scaring him away. Now he'd been given a sliver of hope that was dying a little bit more every day he didn't see Bucky.

That had to change. Bucky couldn't avoid him forever.

"JARVIS where's Bucky?" Steve could spend forever walking around the tower looking for Bucky and he would still never find him, this way, he could find out his location and get there as quick as possible. Giving Bucky no chance to get away.

"The back corner of the Training Room, Sir." JARVIS spoke in his ridiculously polite British accent.

"Cheers, buddy"

Setting off in that direction, Steve couldn't help but notice his heart was racing and butterflies were begin to flutter excitedly in his stomach, getting more and more erratic the slower he got.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he slipped inside. Steve had forgotten how easy it was to sneak around when you're a 90lb dweeb. He crossed the room silently and spotted Bucky. He was in the back corner as JARVIS had said and was currently throwing knifes at an innocent wall. He never missed a shot, reminding Steve that Bucky had changed too, he'd spent most of his life as an evil master assassin, but he was still his Bucky.

"Buck…?" Steve asked, slightly cowering. All the confidence he'd gained with the body the serum gave him had completely left now he was back to the way he used to be. When he'd first met Bucky he'd found him slightly intimidating but now it was worse, Steve was back to being tiny and Bucky was even more muscle-y than before! He had a metal arm specially designed for killing for God's sake!

Bucky turned, his eyes widening for a second before he turned away, blushing. He threw another knife exceptionally hard at the wall before taking a big sigh and turning to face Steve.

"Hey, little man" Bucky tried for a smile. Steve knew he was trying to be friendly, forcing a smile and using a nickname Steve hadn't heard him say in 80 years, but it was obvious Bucky was hurting. Steve was wringing his hands together as he looked up at Bucky, his posture making him look even smaller than his small frame normally did.

"We haven't spoken in forever, what's going on Buck?" Bucky blushed slightly as Steve spoke, unsure where to look. So many thoughts went racing through Bucky's mind as Steve asked the one question he didn't want to answer. He could tell him the truth - that Bucky loved him and he accepted that Steve didn't love him back even though it hurt - or he could tell any number of lies. He could say he'd been having some flashbacks from his Hydra Assassin days and needed a bit of space, or that he was just feeling a bit overwhelmed by how much everything had changed since they were kids.

But this was his Stevie. As much as he wanted to, he could never lie to him.

"That thing, that happened a few weeks ago, between us… it… I… I don't want to get to close to you…" Bucky's voice died in his throat as he saw the confusion on Steve's face. He was regretting his choice already but couldn't think of a way to talk his way out of it. Instead, he let his instincts take over as his eyes sort out all the exits and his brain began working on an escape strategy; there were some upsides to being an assassin.

"What do you mean, Buck? You don't want to get close to me? We've been inseparable our whole lives? We were in love before and during the war and we're still bestfriends now?" Steve had no idea what Bucky was trying to say. Sure, a few weeks ago they'd had sex, but it wasn't something they hadn't done loads of times before when they'd been dating. It had been in secret then too, everyone was so homophobia back then, and still both Steve and Bucky felt they had to hide their sexuality. Views might well be changing, but being brought up hiding it, it was a scary thing to change.

"I mean… I mean I like you Stevie, I like you a lot. And getting close to you _in that way_ , it hurts. I don't want to let myself believe that you could be mine again because you never will be and as long as the door is the tiniest bit open it will always hurt. And that incident a few weeks ago, it opened the door! It made me think i have chance with you when i never will!" Once Bucky started talking he couldn't seem to stop himself. All the feelings he'd bottled up after coming back into Steve's life just came pouring out. The moment he finally shut his mouth, he regretted opening it in the first place.

For a few moments there was a empty silence in the room, making Bucky feel like caged animal on display. With every second that passed Bucky just wanted to curl up and hide, far away from Steve and just cease to exist.

"You still like me?" Steve mumbled, barely above a whisper but Bucky heard him perfectly. The expression on Steve's small face gave him hope. Steve was looking at him with an expression of awe on his face and happiness in his eyes.

Bucky blushed and looked down at his feet, his head tilting slightly, and nodded.

"Do you - Do you still feel the same way you used to before the war?" Steve's expression had stayed the same, but his voice was slightly louder, a hint of joy ringing through. Bucky felt his heart rise, maybe Steve still felt the same, after all, and Bucky wouldn't have his heart crushed today.

Bucky nodded.

Steve tried to hide the smile spreading across his face but try as he might, he couldn't do it. Within seconds he was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes locked with Bucky's as his friend's face began to do the same thing. In his mind, Steve had imagined this situation a thousand times, and each time it ended with them admitting their love for each other and running into each other's arms for the best kiss of their life. That wasn't what was happening now.

Neither lad knew what to do now. They'd admitted their love for one another and of course they were both happy about it but they were also nervous. Their relationship hadn't exactly been smooth, with the war and Captain America and Hydra and the 70 years apart but one thing they did have in common ; they were both willing to work like hell on this relationship and make it work.

Bucky smiled at Steve, but he was slightly more daydreaming than paying attention to the bouncy, jolting movements of the bus they were in. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, at first he thought it was nerves but after a moment he remembered the correct word: anticipation! The closer they got to the end of their bus ride the more the sense of anticipation grew. The last time him and Steve had been they'd only been kids, trying to forget about the war.

"You aren't going to make me ride the cyclone again, are you?" Steve asked, looking at him. The smile on his face was there but Bucky could see the nervousness in his eyes at the memory of the cyclone. Bucky remembered the event as though it was yesterday, and not over 70 years back. Back in the days they'd been dating but it being the 1930s it really wasn't acceptable for two men to be together. Instead, they'd had to go with girls to try and cover it up, but there was only one problem with that; the girls were never interested in Steve (Bucky never did figure out why) and they always wanted him, leaving Steve lonely and jealous and Bucky never having any time for Steve. They'd gone on the cyclone and Steve had thrown up as soon as they got off the ride but the day hadn't been all bad! The girls they'd met up with baled as soon as they saw Steve, which did hurt a bit, but it gave them more time to themselves. Bucky had hit on some girl - he couldn't remember her name, Carol? Carolyn? - while Steve tried his luck at some random game trying to win some cuddly toy. The memory left him with a warm fuzzy feeling and he realized he hadn't answered Steve.

"You're Captain America! You've done much worse than ride a rollercoaster without a second though!" Bucky laughed as he said it and even managed to make Steve's nervous face giggle.

"Not like this I'm not! I'm not Captain America until we can find a way to get me back to normal. Whatever that stuff was, it reversed the super-soldier serum and I won't be Captain America again until we can find out how to activate the serum again." Steve had been smiling when he had began talking but the more he said the more serious his face became again. Bucky could tell that Steve was absolutely terrified that he would never become Captain America again. It had been the only chance Steve had been given to properly do some good and it had been taken from him without any notice, way before Steve would have been willing to give it up. Bucky knew he had to try and get his mind off it - hence this trip today - and had to quickly make Steve laugh again.

"Fine, you don't have to go on the cyclone with me, " he paused, turned to look at Steve for a little dramatic effect. " As long as you don't annoy me too much, if you do i'll tie you to the ride and never let you off" He'd been trying to keep a straight face, even though Steve knew he was joking, but by the end of the sentence he was full-on grinning.

There wasn't really a need for any more words. Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder and smiled a small smile to himself. Despite having the worry of never being Captain America again, Steve couldn't have been happier right now. He was with his boyfriend and on his way to one of his favourite places in the world. It couldn't get more perfect.

They'd finally arrived! Steve practically jumped out of his seat on the bus, pulling Bucky after him. Once out on the street, looking up at all the rides of Coney Island, Steve felt like a kid again, desperate to jump up and down clapping his hands in excitement. Obviously he couldn't, being 98 had those sorts of limitations. After a quick glance at one another they started forward and walked towards the rides, hand in hand.

Knowing how much Bucky wanted to go on the cyclone, Steve made a bee-line straight for the rollercoaster. At first Bucky looked a little confused, knowing Steve didn't want anything to do with the cyclone, but soon accepted it as he knew he would get at least one go on his favourite ride. They only had to wait a matter of minutes before they were at the front of the queue and it was their turn to enjoy the ride. Bucky looked over at Steve, a questioning expression on his face. Steve didn't need Bucky to actually say anything, they knew each other so well that they could tell exactly what the other was thinking just by the facial expression. Steve nodded back, he didn't want to go on the ride, but it would make Bucky happy. Plus it was better to go on the ride now then later on after they'd eaten. He was sure that wouldn't end well.

Steve felt the nervousness rising as he got into the car and strapped himself in, Bucky's hand still in his. Bucky was grinning, so excited for the ride and deep down, he was proud that Steve had gotten on the ride with him. Once everyone was safely strapped in, the ride began to move. Slowly, at first, but picking up more and more speed each second. Within seconds the ride was racing along, people screaming, some holding on and some waving their arms about. It zipped around each bend, up each slope and even faster down the other side. Bucky was sat screaming and whooping to his heart's content but Steve was doing everything he could not to throw up, and it was growing more and more difficult with each second. The force of the ride was taking its effect on his tiny frame and he was finding it more and more difficult to stay awake. Soon that was a much bigger problem than trying not to throw up, the thought of being sick.

After the next few seconds the ride came to a stop but it took a full minute before Steve could properly begin to relax. They got off the ride, Bucky beaming like he'd just won the lottery whilst Steve was just stumbling around. Bucky put his arm around Steve's shoulders to steady him and dragged him away from the ride towards the food stalls.

"Hotdog?"

Steve just smiled at him and Bucky knew he wanted one, despite the sickness he was feeling. Bucky ordered two hotdogs, one with ketchup and one with mustard and ketchup. They only had to wait a minute or two before they were ready and Bucky handed over the cash as Steve took the hotdogs, and handed Bucky his. They walked around for a little while, eating their food and laughing when the other got sauce around his mouth or on his nose.

They weren't paying any kind of attention as to where they were going, they just walked and joked and had a laugh. Before they knew it they had ended up on the beach. The two boys decided to take a break and sit down on the soft sand; they had loads of time before they needed to be heading back to Stark Tower.

"Do you think I'll ever get back to normal?" Steve asked out of the middle of nowhere, taking Bucky by surprise. He looked at Steve, stared straight into his eyes, but didn't answer for quite a while. He took his time thinking about his answer.

"Of course, you'll be back to being Captain America in no time! It does sometimes throw me off a bit though, turning around and seeing your small frame instead of the usual Captain America looming over me. If I didn't have my metal arm to remind and all this technology I would have thought the war hadn't even started yet. In some ways it's reassuring, I can imagine that all the Hydra and Winter Soldier shit never even happened! Honestly, I wouldn't mind it if you never changed back, I think you're adorable like this but I know you'll be happier once you're back." He smiled pleasantly at his smaller boyfriend. Steve still looked unsure but he was happy about all the stuff Bucky had said.

"You really think I'm adorable like this?" Steve couldn't help but grin at him as he spoke.

"I do, can't you remember all those compliments I gave you before the war?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at the question but he laughed at the same time. Steve didn't answer him, instead he leaned forward and connected their lips, telling Bucky that he loved him in every way except words. Bucky wasted no time in kissing him back.

Bucky's metal hand went up to cup Steve's face as they continued kissing. Steve's tiny hands grabbed fistfuls of Bucky's t-shirt and pulled him closer. Bucky took a second to pull away and check the surroundings. There were some rocks to their right, piled up quite high so no one could see them from that direction and to the left there was a couple empty boarded up buildings and no people in sight. It turned out they'd walked quite a way away from the rides.

After noticing no one was around, he turned back to Steve and basically threw himself atop Steve, their lips connecting again. Steve fell back with the force of Bucky above him so that he was lying with his back on the sand, his arms wrapped around Bucky's neck. Bucky had his metal arm under Steve's neck and had himself propped up against it while his flesh hand roamed all over Steve's tiny body. Both men knew where this was going and neither of them minded, they were in fact, excited.

Bucky's moved his knee in between Steve's legs, making his moan against Bucky's lips. Steve was beginning to get impatient and started pulling at Bucky's clothes, desperate to get them off. Bucky got the message and pulled his t-shirt off. Instead of going straight back to kissing Bucky, Steve stared at his body, mainly the point where his metal arm met his skin, running his hand over the scars before lightly pressing his lips onto the cold metal, making the edge of Bucky's lips turn up. Within a matter of minutes both boys had their clothes off and were pushing their bodies together in a desperate need for friction.

"We didn't really think this - this through, Buck" Steve huffed out, pushing Bucky's face away from his for a moment so he could speak. Bucky looked confused for a moment before realising that Steve meant they hadn't brought any lube or condoms with them, it wasn't everyday you got to have sex with your superhero boyfriend on the beach.

"Do you want to stop?" Bucky was silently praying he was going to say no, but he wasn't going to push him if he did. Steve took a moment to consider, but he didn't really want to stop either so quickly shook his head and moved his lips back to Bucky's, and the boys began kissing and moving their bodies against each other again.

"Bucky, please" No context was needed, Bucky knew what Steve needed from him and didn't want to wait any longer either. Spitting as much as he could on his hand, as a substitute for lube, he began rubbing his hand against Steve's opening and his own cock, trying to prep them as quick as he could. Steve started moving his small frame against Bucky's hand, desperate for attention.

Bucky had done all he could, there was nothing more he could do to prep them both, so he lined himself up with Steve and pushed in slowly, more cautious than usual because of the lack of prep. Steve's small frame tensed and his eyes closed as Bucky moved further inside him. Bucky gasped several times; Steve was small and tight. Once Bucky was all the way in he paused, waiting for Steve to adjust to the feeling of him inside him. After a while, Steve opened his eyes and looked at Bucky, nodding with a small smile on his face.

Bucky pulled out slowly, still unsure if he was hurting Steve or not. Once he was almost completely out, he pushed back in, making Steve's mouth make a little 'o' shape and his eyes flutter shut again. He repeated the motion until it was clear Steve was comfortable, then Bucky began to really push into Steve, with one hand on Steve's tiny hip creating bruises where his fingertips pressed into his skin, and his other hand covering Steve's mouth to stop him screaming and getting other people's attention.

Steve's hips began bucking towards to meet Bucky's, both men getting more and more desperate. Soon Bucky's thrusts got more and more erratic as he got closer, his hands holding onto Steve for dear life, no longer caring how much noise they made. Steve's hand were either trying to grip Bucky's back and failing, scratching red marks along the surface, or clutching at the sand, which didn't really work either.

It was only a few minutes before Bucky couldn't hold back any longer and be came, deep inside Steve. The feeling of Bucky releasing deep inside him pushed Steve over the edge too and both men came at the same time. Steve's body tensed while Bucky made sloppy thrusts until both men were done. They stayed still, Bucky lying on top of Steve for a minute or two before they pulled apart with one last kiss. They began pulling their clothes back on as they giggled nervously.

Once fulling dressed they decided to go to the rides, and make the most of their day. They found themselves next to a hook a duck, with all the various prizes hanging down waiting to be won. In amongst the minions and the unicorns there was a giant teddy bear and suddenly Bucky had an idea.

Paying the guy, Bucky began desperately trying to hook a duck while Steve laughed at his miserable attempts behind him. He missed each duck by a few centimeters, the plastic duck sailing past without a care in the world. After this happened another 8 or 9 times, Bucky finally managed to get the little hook through the tiny loop on the plastic duck's head. The guy picked it up and turned it over, revealing the Bucky had won a small bag of sweets and not the giant teddy as he had planned. Frustrated at this, he paid for another go as Steve ate the sweets.

"Considering the Winter Soldier has perfect aim, I think you're going to have to give me that title!" Steve laughed as yet another duck bobbed past. It took another 4 gos before Bucky managed to convince the guy to swap all 4 prizes they'd won (they couldn't give him the sweets back, Steve had eaten them all) in exchange for the giant teddy, which Bucky threw at Steve the minute he was handed it.

"Bucky, I'm 98! I don't need a teddy bear!" Steve laughed again but as he was speaking he hugged the bear close to his chest.

"I know, but I'm your boyfriend and isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" They both laughed as Bucky put his arm around Steve, walking away from the hook a duck stand. Walking past an ice cream stand, they both grabbed a 99 covered in sprinkles and strawberry sauce, laughing at dirty jokes they made when they accidentally made eye contact while licking their ice cream.

Steve grabbed Bucky's sleeve, making him jump and pulled him in the direction of a ferris wheel, one of the few rides he could go on without feeling ill.

"I went on your favourite ride, now you can go on mind!" Steve almost yelled as they joined the queue. People were getting off the ride every couple of minutes so they didn't have to wait very long before it was their turn. The little box they were in resembled a small cage, the bottom half had a colourful blue pattern while they was white bars on the top half to keep people from falling out with the blue pattern on the lid as well. Steve pressed his face against the bars as much as possible, trying to see as much of the city as possible. He always loved seeing the buildings from high up, it was one of the things he liked about being in Stark Tower.

It only took them a minute to reach the top of the ride, but when they did, Bucky put his hand in Steve's and pulled him away from the view to kiss him as softly as he could, his hand going up to cup his face. They broke apart as the ride moved again suddenly and they began making their way back down again.

They had only been on the ride for a few minutes but still Steve got off feeling content, the view had been beautiful and the kiss Bucky had given him had been so loving. They were just finishing off the rest of their ice creams as the sky was beginning to get dark when Bucky spoke.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you babe?" Steve smiled at the pet name and nodded. They walked back towards the bus stop, ready to go home. They'd had a fantastic day, and Steve couldn't help but feel like things we're back to how they used to before the war, when they were happy. Bucky had been so sweet today, winning him the teddy bear.

As the got on the bus, Steve couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he never got the chance to be Captain America again


End file.
